


Frozen

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: Power is out on Punk Hazard, which ain't good when it's as cold as it is. You unfortunately, tried to fix that shit.
Relationships: Caesar Clown/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Frozen

Punk Hazard itself was already enough of a frozen hellscape on one side, but now that all the power and heat was knocked out in the lab, it was an even worse place to be in. For some reason the power had failed, leaving the lab in near darkness if it weren’t for the emergency lights emitting a dim yellow glow. The biting cold is what got to you though, and for a time no one seemed to be attempting to repair the problem. Not wanting to wait any longer for someone to take care of it, you decided to go and fix the problem yourself. You couldn’t do it anymore, so you went to go and inform Caesar, your lover and lab partner, that you would be doing so. 

“Are you sure you want to fix it yourself? I hired people for that kind of stuff, you know.” He asked as you started walking down the hall. 

“I’m sure you do, but I know these slow ass mother fuckers won’t get it done any time soon, considering it’s been freezing in here for well over an hour by now.” You scoffed. “I should have it up and running in about twenty minutes. If not, something went wrong and you should come for me. Not that I could do anything wrong though.”

“Alright, if you say so.” He sighed, knowing better than to argue with you. 

“Is that doubt in your voice I’m hearing?” You questioned with a raised brow. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He answered with a knowing smirk. “Just be careful hey? The power vault gets really cold when it’s not running normally.”

“Aye aye, captain.” You grinned, turning on your heel and marching off to repair the problem.

“You better be.” He mumbled to himself, hovering off to go and see what was occupying his other assistants and keeping them from working on the heat and power themselves. 

Picking up your pace, you jogged your way to the lower levels of the lab to get to the power vault, toolbox in hand. By the time the room it was incredibly cold, temperatures reaching well below negative forty as you shook from the sting it gave you. Pushing the door open with your foot to avoid touching the frigid metal, you entered the dimly lit room and got to work on attempting to fix the problem.

“Christ he was right. This is incredibly cold.” You chattered to yourself, tossing down your toolbox. 

Going for the breakers was your main concern, wanting to get light back in the building and have power to get the hot water heating going again. You fiddled with the switches under the guidance of your flashlight, nothing obviously coming back to life in terms of power. Heat would have to come first it seemed, and luckily you could redirect some of the emergency lighting power back to the water tank here in the power vault. Getting the pilot to light and move hot water through the building would be the best for now, and as you flipped the switches to redirect it, you found your fingers starting to freeze to everything you touched. 

“Fuck. I can’t stay down here much longer. I can barely move my hands.” You cursed, turning your attention to the boiler. 

Crouching down next to it you were pleased to hear the pilot spark to live, indicating that it had finally started burning again. Unfortunately though, the lines were nearly frozen over now due to no one doing anything about the situation until you decided to yourself, meaning you’d have to crank open a valve to encourage faster heating and more hot water flow. Grasping the valve, you immediately retracted your hand due to the sheer cold you felt upon touching it, hissing in pain as skin was pulled from your palm. Cursing a few more times, you reached for your toolbox, determined to get that valve opened for the sake of the lab. Your wrench was of course cold as hell, but you needed the leverage and began yanking on the valve just to get it to budge in the slightest. With one good heave you finally managed to free it, but it was unfortunately at the cost of your hands. Sitting down on the floor feeling defeated, you struggled to release your grip on the wrench, most of your skin peeling off with the tool as it fell to the ground before you. As you bled profusely, all the blood froze instantly on your open wounds, coating your white hands in a white and red frozen bloody mess. 

“S-shit. C-can’t move.” You shivered, too cold and stiff to lift yourself from the floor. 

You had been in the power vault for at least thirty minutes now, too cold to move as the temperature continued to drop well below negative fifty by now. Your heart rate had slowed, and your skin had gone red from the cold, going white and even blue at your fingertips as frostbite started to take you over. Even the cold metal floor bit at you through your clothes, and you thought for sure that you were going to freeze to death down here. Luckily, you did ask Caesar to come for you if you weren’t back in twenty minutes, and come for you he did. 

Already worried out of his mind after giving you a few extra minutes to return, Caesar was speeding down the halls with a bad feeling in his git. The air got colder as he descended to the power vault, now truly aware of the temperatures you were working in. When he finally reached the vault and flung the door open, he found you shivering in a ball on the floor. His heart sank when he saw you and he immediately went into panic mode, dropping down to you and picking you up from the floor to get you out of the cold. Your entire body was shivering as he held you, nearly freezing to the touch. 

“God dammit, I knew something would go wrong!” Caesar cursed, going at top speed to get you out of the lower levels of the lab.

As he whisked you away, he screamed at every assistant he passed to get the heat and power back on before he suffocated them all by removing their oxygen. A large group of his assistants suddenly began to pool into the lower levels in response to his threats, which meant that the job would finally get done soon. Continuing on, Caesar carried you into his personal bedroom to get to work on warming you up, your state being his top priority. Hilariously enough, despite all the steel and tech, he had a standard brick fireplace installed on the far side of his room. He took you in front of it and lit it up, feeding the flames a constant supply of oxygen and other flammable gasses to keep the flames big and hot. He sat you gently on the floor in front of said fireplace and grabbed a nearby blanket, wrapping it around the both of you and pulling you into his lap to share body heat and keep you away from anything remotely cold. 

As you sat in front of the flames your breathing regulated, but your shivering continued. The cold you felt penetrated you to your core, and you couldn’t stop yourself from shaking in his arms. Hell, you were damn near blue and received some form of frostbite for sure. Wanting more warmth though, you reached out a little to try and pull the blanket around you a bit more. The sight of your hands though made Caesar gasp, the little warmth you were receiving having been enough to thaw the frozen blood and allow it to resume its flow. 

“Shit, _______, your hands!” He cursed. 

“Yeah. I-I lost s-s-some skin down t-there. Oops.” You chattered, still offering him a joking grin despite your situation. 

“Don’t oops me! Wait here.” He said. 

He took the blanket off his shoulders and bundled you up in it tightly, getting up and running off to go and get some generic first aid supplies. You assumed that was all he was getting, but when he returned to you with not only a first aid kit, but a Bunsen burner as well, you got curious. In fact, he had a beaker with it too, and a small metal tin that was unlabeled. He set them down and turned on the flame, setting up the beaker with water and a brown powder from the tin. It dawned upon you that he was literally brewing hot chocolate scientist style, and it made you smile.

“B-Bunsen burner hot chocolate eh? What a n-nerd.” You snorted, feeling warmer than before. 

“Oh ha ha, so funny. Now give me your damn hands.” He sighed, turning back to you and taking your hands in his. 

He looked incredibly focused, beginning to dab away as much blood as he could before wrapping your palms in sterile gauze. The amount of skin torn from you put a sad look in his eyes as he wound your hands in the gauze, a few layers already becoming saturated with more blood as he kept covering it up. When he finished, he held both of your hands tightly and kissed your chilled fingertips. 

“I can’t believe you literally ripped your skin off down there.” He mumbled, looking quite upset. 

“Y-yeah. I may have messed up a little. It wasn’t very _c-cool_ of me.” You winked. 

“Oh shut up.” He groaned, rolling his eyes and letting go. 

“Hey, you know I’m just playing around! I’m tryna be lighthearted considering I almost froze my ass off.” You laughed, crawling back into his lap as warmth finally washed over you. 

“Nearly? You were practically blue!” He exclaimed, squeezing you tightly. “Don’t try to fix that shit by yourself ever again hey? That’s the heat and power to the entire lab you’re fucking with.”

“Well no one else was doing anything about it.” You argued. 

“I know, and I’ll be giving all kinds of hell to the head technician later. I can't believe my teams let my darling freeze her hands off.” He pouted once more, pulling you even closer into his chest. 

You snorted, amused by how soft he had gotten. “The mad scientist had gone mad with love I see. You’re so cute when you’re worried~” You hummed. “I’m glad I get to see this side of you.”

“You tell no one I’m like this.” He warned with a hint of a growl. 

“Mmm, no promises.” You grinned. 

Reaching up through the blanket with a bandaged hand, you cupped one of his pale cheeks and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. He leaned into your gesture lovingly, happy to have a moment with you knowing that you were no longer in danger. He pulled back after a few seconds though, and looked at your lips quizzically. 

“Hmm. You’re still too cold. Here.” He said, reaching over to the burner and lifting the beaker of bubbling hot chocolate from it. “For you, my dear.”

“Ah, right! Your nerdy hot chocolate.” You giggled, taking the beaker from him and sipping at it. “Huh. Nerd hot chocolate isn’t too bad. Thanks Caesar~”

As you leaned back into Caesar’s chest, the familiar hum of power could be heard starting back up again. A little lamp in the corner of the room flickered back to life, and a small space heater that was previously plugged in began to blow warm air around his room. 

“Looks like they got the power back on. It’s about damn time. You’ll be warm again soon, _______.” Caesar commented, kissing the top of your head. 

“It’ll take a while for all the hot water to circulate, so let’s stay like this for a little while longer, hmm?” You requested playfully. 

“Of course.” He smiled. 

Without warning, Caesar suddenly stole the beaker from your hands and took a sip from it, making you pout. 

“Hey!”

“What are you gonna do about it?” He laughed. 

Not missing a beat you quickly pulled him into a kiss again, your now warm lips being far more enticing than before. Leaning into you, he became vulnerable, making it easy for you to steal back the beaker. You then broke away from him and immediately chugged the remaining hot chocolate and flashed him a devilish smirk. 

“I’ll do that.” You teased. 

“Of course. Only you, my frozen fool.” He sighed, hugging you close. 

Laughing together, you got comfy in front of the fire once more and snuggled up, enjoying each other’s warmth. It was almost worth it; freezing your hands off just to snag a sappy moment with your dearest love. You’d have to request more moments like this, minus the freezing, of course.


End file.
